Fallen Angels
Fallen Angels are wicked or rebellious angels who were either expelled from Heaven or who voluntarily left. They are not a class of angel and therefore they look no different than normal angels, however for most, when they fall, their wings become dark black. An Angel who has fallen may or may not retain all of his or her abilities, depending on the rank of the angel. For example, a fallen Seraph, like Oracle, retains all of his powers, whereas a standard angel, like a Malakhim or even a Power, would lose a few of their powers, such as smiting and healing. A fallen angel's blood can potentially be used in the Anti-Turok-Han killing weapon. Known banished angels include Lucifer and his army of rebellious angels. Angels who fell on their own accord--voluntarily left--include Oracle, Ariel, and Gabriel. Characteristics Despite their love and loyalty to their creator, Angels are capable of rebellion against God. The most notorious of these fallen angels is Lucifer, a powerful but proud Archangel who was cast out of Heaven for leading a revolt of angels against God. Lucifer and his angels were defeated by the archangel Michael, who imprisoned Lucifer and his angels in everlasting flesh and cast them down into the deepest reaches of Creation, an elemental plane of darkness. God casted a spell to prevent these angels from ever entering Heaven again. Lucifer became known as "the Devil" or "Satan" and the abyss in which he and his followers now resided became known as Hell, among other names. However, Angels don't have to be cast of of Heaven to become Fallen Angels. For example, Oracle, who is the Original Seraphim Angel, left or "ran off and disappeared" from Heaven and was never cast out. The same thing applies for the Archangels Gabriel and Ariel. While they all left Heaven out of their own accord, they nevertheless were fallen angels. However, because they left by their own choice, their wings never change and they never lost any other their powers, not matter how long they were away from Heaven. The same thing applies for Cherubim and even lower angels will keep their powers if angels leave of their own free will. But it's only if Angels are cast out do they loose their powers. However, even if Higher Angels, like a Cherubim, Archangel, or Seraphim, are cast out, they maintain all of their full power, even if they are cast into Hell. Additionally, when Angels are cast out, they cannot return unless they have approval. However, if an angel leaves Heaven of their own choosing, they can return of their own choosing as well. Powers and Abilities Fallen Angels who remember who they are and retain their power possess many abilities. To lower-level angels, certain powers are granted and maintained as long as they stay connected and loyal to Heaven and its rulers. Should they rebel and fall, those powers will wane and eventually vanish in time, and after that all of their powers will eventually vanish, rendering them mortal. However, the Higher Angels (Cherubim, Archangels, and Seraphim) do not suffer from this condition, making them independent from Heaven. *'Angelic Possession:' Like Normal Angels, all Fallen Angels require a vessel while on Earth, even though they can manifest themselves. However, even Fallen Angels must have the vessel's permission before they can take control; basically, they need the vessels to say 'yes'. Gadreel states that even once they are possessed, the vessel can expel the angel at any time but this presumably does not apply for all angels. Angels can only continue to possess humans of a specific bloodline otherwise their vessels will be unable to contain the angel and explode. This goes even more so for archangels as any vessel they possess that is not their true vessel will begin to deteriorate. *'Astral Projection:' Fallen Angels are able to manifest themselves in Earth as spirits, without needing a physical form. They can even interact with the physical world in this state. Although they can physically show their dark-black wings, Fallen Angels can project shadows of their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Angel Blade, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. *'Chronokinesis:' Although it is even more difficult for most of them than when they are connected to Heaven, Fallen Angels can travel through time, in either direction, going back in time or reverse time, cause the resurrection of the dead, cause memory loss, and also cause physical restoration of the damaged. They can also take others with them, and just send others without going themselves. However, this is a non-easy to very difficult ability to master without Heaven's assistance. More powerful angels such as Cherubs, Archangels, and Seraphs are able to manipulate time easier, even when cut off from Heaven. *'Enhanced Condition:' Fallen Angels are at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to other species. *'Flight:' Fallen Angels can use their wings to flight like any other winged creature. All angels are able to fly, though it's only been shown when not in a vessel. It may be linked to their teleportation due to the sound wings flapping when they teleport. *'Holy White Light:' A particularly lethal power, Fallen Angels can unleash a highly concentrated blast of pure light energy from their palms to incinerate or destroy targets. The level of its destruction can be controlled, ranging from obliterating an entire building to killing a room full of monsters, as exhibited by Oracle. *'Immortality:' As spiritual beings, Fallen Angels don't age and cannot get sick, die, or be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. They do not physically age and have the potential to live forever. **'Agelessness:' They use their power to arrest the aging process of their vessels, making them exempt from old age and giving them the potential to live infinitely with no adverse effects. **'Invulnerability:' Despite being cut off from Heaven, Angels are essentially impossible to harm through conventional means. To date, the only things capable of killing Fallen Angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, and God. Even when Archangels are fallen, they have even fewer weaknesses, as Lucifer wasn't killed by the Holy Fire, and they can only be killed by Archangel Blades, not ordinary Angel Blades. It has been stated that Death's Scythe can kill Fallen Angels. **'Regeneration:' They boast versatile regenerative abilities which make them virtually indestructible. Bodily wounds from most objects, even bullets, heal in seconds without causing them any seeming discomfort. They are immune to all disease. If a Fallen Angel's vessel is damaged, it will greatly increase the self-regenerative abilities of their hosts as well as their immune systems and tolerance for physical pain and will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry. *'Molecular Manipulation:' Fallen Angels can perceive, move, and change the molecular structure of matter. Angels are known to have turned people and even whole cities into salt. *'Reality Warping:' Fallen Angels are powerful enough to bend reality to their will. When even when angels are cut off from Heaven, Fallen Angels possess this power to some extent but on a smaller scale. Examples include breaking and repairing objects by pointing at them, removing a persons lungs with no incisions or assembling a board game by shaking the box. Archangels possess this power to the greatest extent, being able to conjure items and beings out of nothing. The most notable example is Gabriel, who lived on Earth by masquerading as a trickster named Loki. Even low level angels cut off from Heaven have this ability. **'Illusion Casting:' They can alter a person's perception of physical reality. *'Pyrokinesis:' Fallen Angels have displayed the ability to produce and extinguish fire. *'Sacred Blood:' The blood of an angel is the ultimate weapon used to destroy all evil creatures in Creation. It is the only weapon that can completely destroy the Alpha Elders and prevent their self-resurrection. *'Superhuman Senses:' Fallen Angels possess heightened senses and they enhance their vessels senses to superhuman level. They have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch, and smell. They possess an acute sense of smell. Their sense of smell is heightened to the pint where they can identify people by smelling there body, bone or by their blood. Fallen Angels can also identify people by sniffing there genes and hormones in human beings as well. Because Fallen Angels operate on a different plane of existence, they can see atoms and ions which is impossible for humans to see. Fallen Angels can hear a humans conversations miles away from them, and their somehow able to locate any human on the planet and find them, but they can't locate people if they're not wearing or protected by an Enochian charm or symbol. *'Sonic Cry:' Fallen Angels can raise their voice to ear-shattering levels. *'Soul Removal:' Fallen Angels can rip the souls out of living humans. *'Super Speed:' Fallen Angels can travel on foot around the earth seven and a half times in one second. They can out-move vampires without effort and move with incredible celerity. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. **'Super Agility:' Fallen Angels can cling to sheer surfaces and move with flawless grace, balance, and dexterity. *'Super Stamina:' Fallen Angels are exempt from fatigue, hunger, and dehydration. They endow their vessels with inexhaustible energy and relieve them of their need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. They never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Super Strength:' Fallen Angels possess other-worldly strength that makes them immensely physically strong and which enable them to overpower humans with great ease. While once possessing a human vessel, Angels use their power and presence to dramatically increase the physical strength threshold of their hosts to rival or even surpass that of a human, vampire, other monsters, ghosts, demon, and even their own kind, even if they are not fallen. Fallen Angels have increase superhuman performances of physical strength; possessing incredible strength sufficient enough to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight, strike opponents with considerable force, and cause immense damage to humans. The physical strength of an angel is unknown, but their strength is unlimited as it comes from their angelic power. They also have an extreme control on their strength as they have been shown to punch through walls but also non-fatally punch humans. All Fallen Angels are much superior to humans and animals in strength, however, their strength varies from angel to angel, depending on their position within the celestial hierarchy. *'Telekinesis:' Fallen Angels have the ability to manipulate/move objects with their mind, cause tremors without physical contact, and can and are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind and interact with physical objects without any physical contact. Displayed by the Archangel Lucifer when breaking a glass door. *'Telepathy:' Fallen Angels can communicate nonverbally, using their mental senses, and psychically as well as hear the thoughts and experience the dreams and emotions of others. Angels can also read the minds of other angels with ease, higher angels such as Seraphs and Archangels can also read humans minds. **'Dream Walking:' Fallen Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. **'Sedation:' Fallen Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *'Teleportation:' Fallen Angels can teleport anywhere and Earth, appearing anywhere in a flash and disappearing in the same way instantaneously and are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. They can also summon or send other beings. *'Voice Mimicry:' Fallen Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. Abilities and Skills *'Eidetic Memory:' Fallen Angels do not forget and have perfect recall. They also have the names and faces of every prophet and slayer who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality-warping and timeline changes. *'Omnilingualism:' Fallen Angels can speak, read, write, and interpret all languages. They can even speak to plants and animals. Weaknesses Despite being cut off from Heaven, Fallen Angels are hard to kill but because they are cut off, they are not all-powerful and can be defeated. The methods that are used to hurt or kill demons and humans will not affect Fallen Angels at all. Although there are not many ways known, there are methods to stop or kill a Fallen Angel. Even Fallen Archangels, such as Lucifer, who are extremely powerful and superior to all other Angels, possess a few weaknesses, though little which can kill them. *'Holy Fire:' When encased in a circle of flames created from Holy Oil, the Angel is trapped. The trapped Angel still can use their powers, possibly aiding them to escape. Touching the flames, however, will kill the vessel and the Angel. However, it cannot kill Oracle and/or Michael, being only able to temporarily banish them. Should the circle be disrupted by some sort of bridge, the Angel can cross it and escape unharmed. *[[Christian Cross|'Christian Cross']]: '''If touched, the cross causes agonizing pain. *Lucifer's Cage:' This cell can hold any angel (except Oracle) without any internal means of escape, therefore, fallen angels are no exception. However, Oracle was able to at least reach inside of the Cage to pull Sidney out though he called the task "hardly difficult" and was able to get Sidney's body and soul. *'Enochian Sigils:' When Enochian sigils are placed on human rib cages, they prevent any angel/archangel (except Oracle) from detecting and finding them. They can also be used to prevent angels (except Oracle) from entering a building by painting them on the building's walls. In Torn and Frayed, the sigils on the walls dramatically weakened an Angels powers. They can also prevent an Angel from hearing a conversation of those in a warded room. *'Horn of Gabriel Sigil:' This symbol is able to attract any angel who is around to the caster. *'Angel Trap:' It's another way to trap angels besides Holy Fire. *'Angel Imprisoning Sigil:' It could temporarily imprison them. When imprisoned, they can lost his powers temporarily. The sigil also block any sound from inside of the warded room to be heard by any angels in outside of the room. *'Blood Seal:' If a person places his or her hand upon this blood seal that is placed upon something then all Fallen Angels in the immediate area will be banished away. An Angel can activate this seal as well. If an angel activates the seal then the angel who activates the seal will not be banished along with the other angels in the area. The blood seal can also be place upon a person's body. If an angel activates the seal this way (carved into its vessel's chest), he or she will be banished along with the other angels. *'Angelic Blade:' A Fallen Angel can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade. It seems that the angel must be stabbed in a vital area of the human body, such as the head, heart, neck, or stomach. When an angel is stabbed by an angelic blade, a burst of bright, white or blue light (depending on how weak the angel is) is released and a shadow of the angel's wings are burned on the surface underneath the body of the angel's human vessel. **'Archangel Blade:' Archangels seem to have their own angelic blades that are probably more powerful than normal angelic blades. It seems that an archangel blade is capable of killing both normal angels and archangels as shown when Lucifer killed Gabriel with his own blade. **'Angel Blade Bullets:' Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades were shown to be effective against angels. However, like an angel blade, the bullet must enter a fatal area, such as the brain. *'Weapons of Heaven:' Lot's Salt can irreparably dissolve an archangel's vessel, as it did to Raphael's. All of Heaven's weapons acting together can seriously wound, and likely kill, Raphael or Gabriel, but possibly not Michael or Lucifer. *'Death's Scythe:' This weapon can kill demons, reapers, angels, and presumably any other living thing. It's rumored it can harm, and kill, Death itself, but this is gigantically unlikely. *'Turok-Hans:' Turok-Hans can somewhat overpower any type of angel, but whether they could approach an archangel remains a mystery. According to Oracle, one of the reasons why God locked the Turok-Hans up in Purgatory was because they could possibly kill angels. *'Archangels:' Archangels can annihilate any amount of angel, fallen or not. *'Oracle:' Being the Original Angel and as the trainer of the entire holy host, Oracle can overpower, annihilate, destroy, and kill any amount of angels, fallen or not. *'Death:' Being the concept of death literally personified, Death can effortlessly destroy any amount of angels instantly. *'God:' Being able to do anything, God can effortlessly destroy any amount of angels instantly. *'Energy Focusing Sigil:''' This spell killed any angels directly in the path of the exploding angel, atomizing any angels nearby and killing anything else while blowing the whole area up. This sigil also exposes angels to earthly objects and weapons. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Angels Category:Species